Mistaken love
by Hateful Loving
Summary: Bella,her mate Adam and her sister Violet are all vampires along with the cullens. When they move to Forks, Violet falls for a human boy named Edward but what happens when Bella also realizes she's in love with him too? First fanfic R&R new chap.up
1. Chapter 1

Mistaken love

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all he characters except Adam and Violet. I do own Adam and Violet.**

Bpov:

It was my first day back to school. The last time I went to high school was 120 years ago. I still remember the day like it was yesterday.

Flashback

I was walking home from school when I saw my stalker ahead. I decided to take the alley way home to avoid him. I knew I shouldn't but I don't want to deal with my stalker right now. As I was walking I heard different sounds behind me so I picked my pace up. A voice in my head was telling me to run something bad is going to happen. Instead I shrugged the feeling off and kept walking. After two minutes I turned around and saw nothing. I must be losing it nothings even there. I turned back around to start walking again but when I turned I only saw him. The only clear think I remember about this guy was his eyes. They were like nothing i have ever seen before, they were pitch black. Before I could run or even scream, he pounced on me. As he pounced he aimed for my neck. He began draining my body as I slowly became numb and drifted to a dark sleep.

_End of Flashback_

Carlisle told me that he was in the same alley when he saw me. He said before the guy finished me off, he took me and ran. After we were far enough from the city, he changed me. I don't remember any of the pain because I was out cold for all 3 days. After the change Carlisle explained everything I was and what happened. He then finished explaining everything he needed to, we went to my house and got everything I needed. Before we left, I wrote a last note to my parents saying,

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I'm so sorry but I must leave and never come back. I can't tell you why but just remember I will always love you. I'm so very sorry, I would have never wanted this to happen but it must. I love you more than ever and always will. Thank you for everything, you were the best parents I could ask for. I'm truly sorry but please live your life and be happy. That's my wish for you guys. Don't regret anything in life. Love you no mater what. Goodbye,_

_Love your daughter Isabella Swan._

_P.S. Be happy, live like you never had. I'm truly sorry._

I left the note on the kitchen table, with a picture of all of us. I gave my parent a last kiss goodbye and softly whispered "Be Happy" in their ears. I grabbed my bags and walked out the front door for the last time. I looked back one more time to say goodbye to my life. I still have many pictures from my human life; I took them when I left my life behind. In the pictures, my skin was pale and my soft brown hair went to my waist like now. The thing I loved most about me in the pictures was my eyes. My eyes were big round and brown. They were a plain brown colour but they were just so intriguing. They were full of true happiness and now my eyes might still be big and round but their no longer brown. My eyes are a soft topaz that changes to pitch black slowly everyday. They no longer are filled with true happiness, their filled with hatred and sadness. I use to love my eyes but now I just hate them. My beautiful brown hair now has some pink streaks, my body is much slimmer and my curves are more noticeable. I thought about this everyday when I looked in the mirror or even at the pictures.

I slowly rolled of my bed and called Alice in. Before I even finished calling, she was there in the doorway smiling like crazy. I saw the outfit she already chose for me in her head. Nobody knows I can read minds but I like how no one knows. It can get very interesting listening to my family's thoughts. After Alice was done getting me ready I went down and sat with Adam on the couch. While we waited for everyone to be ready we talked.

"Oh Bella, Carlisle and Esme will be gone for awhile. Their staying up in Denali with Tonya and her family."

"Oh okay thanks for telling me Adam. So are you excited for school today?"

"Of coarse I am, I have all my classes with you today except biology." Adam whispered this softly in my ear. He started kissing down my neck but as soon as he moved to my lips, I stopped him.

"Oh come on Bella."

"Not now Adam, I promise later we can. Just not now."

"Fine, I'm waiting in the car." As Adam left, I heard him think why_ she is always up tight about everything. She never wants to have a little fun. At least she promised me later tonight, it's going to be a good night._ As I heard him think this, all I could think of is now; I have to make him happy later.

**A.N. Italics is the thoughts of other people. Yes, Bella can read minds but no one knows she can, she doesn't want anyone to know. Also, Bella was able to see her parent's right after because she doesn't like the smell of human blood, so it didn't bug her. The only blood that smells good to her is a certain someone.**

**Please review and please no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mistaken Love

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all he characters except Adam and Violet. I do own Adam and Violet.**

Bpov:

As we arrived at Forks High in our hummer, all eyes turned our way. The thoughts of the students are killing me. As we all stepped out of the hummer, Adam was at my side in a second. He grabbed my hand and kissed it softly. As Adam did this, I realized his thoughts about tonight and it made me furious. Jasper felt my fury and looked up at me with curious eyes. I ignored him and told my family through clench teeth "I'll get our stuff, just stay here." With that said I left my confused family and headed to the office.

As I walked to the small office, the thoughts and stares finally actually hit me. The girls were already thinking how much they hated me. But of coarse the guys were already imaging kissing me and other stuff; I don't even want to say. _I just saw this girl for the first time and I'm already jealous, I hate her… Damn that girl is finer than fine. I'll give her my number after school…_ I finally got to the small office, and greeted the red-headed woman named Mrs. Cope.

"Hello Mrs. Cope, my name is Isabella Cullen. I'm new here along with the rest of my family."

"Oh yes, you're father came in today and registered you guys." She handed me papers but before I leave I have to get my families. I put the sweetest smile on and used my sweetest voice,

"I was wondering, may I get my family's papers too?" _Oh gosh, she's so sweet, how can I say no. One time won't do anything. _

"Just this once, I'm really not supposing to, but I will this one time." Mrs. Cope replied as she was still in a daze. I smiled warmly at her and thanked her. With all the papers, I headed back to my family. As, I got in view of them I noticed Emmett and Jasper holding Rose and Alice protectively. I was confused by this at first but then I realized why when I heard Jasper's thoughts. _If they don't stop their feelings toward my and family and me. Me and Emmett are going after them later…._ At that I burst out laughing and my family looked at me like I was nuts for laughing at nothing. But I just shrugged it off and handed them their papers.

"Bella, I have all my classes with you except biology." Adam said this with a big grin on his face. "I told you didn't I?"

"That's great Adam, you can now protect me form all those guys who were chasing me." At this I had to laugh, but this time all the girls laughed. While we laughed, we heard growls from Adam, Emmett and Jasper. This just made us laugh even harder than before.

"Come on Jasper, we need to get to gym now."

"Okay, Alice let's go. See you guys later at lunch."

"Rose, we should start going to. We don't want to be late on the first day."

"Fine, fine let's go now. I'll talk to you later Violet. Bye"

Violet finally spoke for the first time "Bye Rose. Adam, Bella oh my gosh, I can't believe it. I have first class with you guys too. Oh my gosh, I'm so excited." As we walked to class, Violet went on and on about classes, the school and even some people's past here. Violet's gift is amazing, she can see the person's past and she says it feels exactly like she lied their past instead.

As we entered class together, we went to the teacher Mr. Mason and got out slips signed. The teacher said fined an empty chair and go sit there. The seats were all separated, not one of them was together. Adam finally let go of my hand after he kissed it. He went to sit beside this girl named Jessica; she was already having fantasies about him. I have to say this freaked me out, but I just had to laugh at it. I felt bad Violet because she had to sit beside this guy named Eric. One thing Violet can't stand about humans is skin problems. I thought sitting beside this guy Mike wouldn't be bad but of coarse I was wrong.

"Hi, Isabella, I'm Mike." I hated when people called me Isabella because it made me think of when people called me that in my human life. It made me think about the night my life changed and the night I left everything I loved behind. It only made me more depressed day after day. But then again only my friends call me Bella.

"Hello Mike." I said this with clenched teeth and a harsh tone because I was mad he made me think of my old life. I turned my gaze back to the teacher. After class finished, Mike turned to me and started talking.

"Isabella, I know we just met but since your new and all I could show you around."

"Sorry Mike, but I already have a boyfriend who can show me around just fine." It came out harsher than I hoped again but right now I don't really care about this Mike guy. Adam was right beside me, holding my hand again even though I kind of didn't want him to but I'm not going to start anything with him. Mike's jaw dropped and the worst thoughts hit his hand. _What does he have that I don't? They don't even seem like their together, I saw her face earlier when he kissed her hand. She didn't even look interested, she looked disgusted. _When he finished the last thought, I kissed Adam passionately. If Mike's jaw could have dropped further it would have. Then the worst thought came from Adam's mind while we kissed. _What brought this on? This morning she didn't want any of this and now she wants me. Whatever, I don't care as long as tonight is amazing. Maybe at lunch we'll go home and have a little fun before tonight._ That last thought pissed me off. Is that all he wants from me? Am I just someone for him to play around with? I stopped kissing him right when he thought that. I gathered my items and stomped out of the room to catch up with Violet.

_Last class before lunch_

My next class was Government with Jefferson. Jefferson signed my slip and sent me to sit beside this girl named Angela. She seemed very nice; her thoughts weren't rude to me like others. I talked with her about other school, this school and my family. We got along great; she was now one of my friends at this school. Adam had to sit beside this snobby little girl named Lauren. This had to be the worst thoughts to me out of all the girls.

After Government, it was lunch time so I walked with Angela to the cafeteria. When we entered the room we headed strait to the lunch line to order our food. I knew I wouldn't eat of the stuff but it was part of the "act". I saw everyone in my family already sitting at the table in the very back of the lunch room, away from everyone.

"Bella, why don't you come sit with me and my friends?"

"Sorry Angela, I'm going to go sit with my family today."

"Oh okay, see you in biology." With that said I left after smiling goodbye to her.

I walked to my family at human pace. When I got there I sat beside Adam and Alice. I listened to my family's thoughts, why not. Maybe I can get a good laugh at one of their thoughts. _Oh my gosh, Bella looks amazing today. I knew she would look great. I can't believe that steamy kiss she had with Adam; I'm just so confused as to why she got so furious after__**… **__If these girls don't stop their feelings toward me or my family I am going to scream. Same with the guys, they look at Alice one more time. I'm going to grab Alice and go home with her__**…**__ I can't wait to go shopping with Violet, were going to have so much fun__**… **__I saw this perfect outfit for Rose, she would love it. I bet it would look amazing on her__**… **__If one more guy stared at Rosalie, I am going to kill them. So many guys already gave Rose their phone numbers. They acted like I wasn't standing right beside her__**…**_ I have to stop listening to Emmett now or I'm going to burst out laughing. That's when Adam's thoughts hit me. _Why is Bella acting so strange towards me? What did do to her, I didn't kiss her she kissed me__**…**_ I feel horrible for upsetting Adam like this. I couldn't listen anymore, I told everyone I'll be in the car listening to music. Before I left I whispered seductively into Adam's ear. "Meet me in the car, we need to talk and don't worry your going to love it. Please come?" He slowly nodded his head. Before I left the cafeteria, I softly kissed Adam on the cheek. By the time I was settled in the car, Adam was just making his way out of the cafeteria doors. When he was seated in the car, I slowly moved forward to be sitting on his lap. When I was, I slowly kissed up his neck and heard him think _what brought this all this on? Why all of a_… I cut his train of thought of when I kissed his lips. As Adam was about to take my shirt off, we both heard the bell ring. He started to growl as I slowly got off of him but we both knew we had to go to class. I gave him a quick last peck and got out of the hummer quickly before he could stop me. As walked into class, I started laughing to myself quietly. I sat in the very back alone or I thought so. As soon as this boy sat down he scent hit me harder than a brick wall. I know I'm not thirsty but blood smells so good and tempting right now. I could feel the pain in my throat and the venom water in my mouth, waiting to bite him and taste his delicious blood. For the next few seconds I argued with myself to take him after class, lure him or just leave him alone. As soon as he smiled at me, I heard his thoughts, _WOW! She's even prettier up close. Can anyone be this pretty? What am I saying she has a boyfriend? Even if she didn't, I would never have a chance with a girl like her. _From then on I now know I can't hurt this innocent boy. His thoughts made me upset to think how he would like me but this isn't because I already have a boyfriend. If I was human, I would totally love this boy. He's tall, slim, with untidy bronze-coloured hair. HE was also pale but nothing compared to my skin colour. His eyes reminded me of my brown eyes but his our green. They are big round just like how mine are now but there's no hatred or sadness in them; His eyes are full of happiness and excitement. This thought didn't upset me though, why not? Whenever I connect something to my past it upsets me more than anything, but this didn't. Long story short, this guy is drop dead gorgeous for a humane and it didn't upset me to connect something from my past to him.

"Hey, I'm Edward Mason. Your name's Bella Cullen right?" Okay first of all how did he know my name and second how did he know I prefer Bella over Isabella.

**Preview of third chapter: Third chapter will be Edwards point of view all the way up to the ending in chapter 2. It will be a little short but its good because you find out what he thinks of the cullens, including bella. So review for the next chapter**

**A.N. hope you liked this chapter, whoever's waiting for me to update ill be either updating once a week on friday's or saturday's. If i can get another chapter done in the same week than i will maybe put 2 chapters the most up. Thanks for reading my story so far plese review, i would really appreciate it, thanks.**

**Love topaz-lover**

**P.S. my fav colour now is topaz! lol i LOVE THAT COLOUR NOW!!! hehehehe im a little hyped as i write this. :D**


	3. AN PLEASE READ!

**If anyone wants me to continue with this story please tell me. Im not sure if I should continue cause no one seems to like it so if you want me to still continue please tell me. Thank you to whoever has been reading please review the 2 chapters please and thank you. Tell me what you guys think soon.**

**Love ,**

**Topaz**


	4. Chapter 3

**Mistaken Love**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all he characters except Adam and Violet. I do own Adam and Violet.**

**A.N. just to let everyone know I think I am going to continue with the story because a few people have seemed to want me to. But still please review the chapters and tell me what you think of it so far. Also if you have any good ideas I could use in the story sometime that would be great. And by the way later in the chapter I'm describing people but to let you know I'm really bad at describing people so please don't mind. Anyways back to the story, hope you like this chapter.**

**ENJOY!!!**

EPOV:

I woke to the annoying sound of my alarm going off. I rolled of my bed and hit the floor with aloud thud. That's going to leave a nice big bruise. After picking out my clothes for school, I headed into the bathroom and started the shower. Before I got in Charlie yelled up to me, "hey Ed, I'm going to work early and oh yeah have a good day." And with that said I listened to the cruiser drive away. I then jumped into the shower letting all my tensed muscles relax. I finished, I quickly turned the water off and ran to my room in the towel. I quickly got ready for school and then decided to head downstairs for some cereal. After I ate and cleaned up, I grabbed my keys and bag and headed out. Once I locked the house I headed down the drive to my car but when I got to my car I finally just realized mike was here to pick me up. As soon as I got in his car, mike sped off toward school without saying a single word. The silence was killing me so I broke it as soon as I was settled in the car.

"So mike, what's new with you?"

"Not too much Ed, just thinking about school."

"You think about school, since when?"

"Since there are 7 new students and 4 of them are girls. Apparently their smoking hot too."

"Seriously?" he nodded at me with a big smile on his face. I had to laugh at how eager he was it was just too funny not to laugh.

"No but seriously, they apparently are the finest girls in the world."

"Shoot us better hook up with these girls then. If there's 4, that means 2 for each of us. Shoot maybe we can we even get something good out of it."

"Now your thinking." I hate talking disrespectful about girls but I have to say things like that about girls or else they would think I'm a whipped guy, and I'm not. The rest of the ride we talked about girls at school and all. When we got to school, Mike parked while I looked for a new car. I saw nothing new or flashy, so we headed off to our lockers and on the way we flirted with some girls. What can I say girls walk about to us and flirt so why now flirt back and make them happy. We heard nothing or seen anything of the new kids so we headed off to our classes. Mike headed off to English when I headed off to government. As I entered government I saw no one new here so I didn't have to worry about it just yet. The class went by quicker than I thought, I was already heading off to trig. I went to sit in my usual seat but as soon as I was close to my seat I noticed the most gorgeous girl next to mine. Mike was right these girls are the finest. As I sat she turned to look at me and a smile slowly played across her face. She had very pale skin, she was maybe about 5'6" tops. She has a nice slim body with all of her features highlighted. Her hair is a golden honey blonde that went to the mid of her back. I finally looked up to her face and gawked more and more as I saw her features. They were perfect, but her eyes were a beautiful topaz colour. I've never seen anything like them before, I couldn't take my gaze away they held my eyes until she spoke.

"Hi my name is Violet Cullen, I just moved here along with my family. And your name is?" She giggled to herself probably because of my reaction to her image and voice. Her voice was like an angel's voice, no probably better than an angel's voice. It was to hard not to gawk at her all together. I finally found voice after a bit.

"Hi V-Violet, I'm ummmm………Edward M-M-Mason. It's nice to finally meet you." Smooth talking; I mentally smacked my self in the head for that one. At this she giggles more and I joined her this time because I was being so stupid and it was funny. By this time class had just started but we talked to each other through out class, we talked about everything. Actually she mostly talked while I asked her the questions. I mostly asked about her family and herself. Apparently her brother's names are Jasper, Emmett, and Adam, while her sister's names are Roaslie, Alice and Isabella but she prefers Bella. I was going to ask violet why she mentioned Bella so much but I had a feeling she wouldn't answer that just yet. Class just ended and we both finally realized we had the exact same classes until lunch. While in class and walking to our next classes, we still talked on and on about our life's. She also mentioned that Bella is with Adam and Emmett's with Roaslie and also Alice is with Jasper. I feel bad for violet cause she's the only one in her family with out that special someone. As we reached the cafeteria she left to go sit with her family while I went to sit with my friends. During lunch, I looked at the table where they were and just stared at their inhumanly beauty. Roaslie, I assume, has golden hair just like Violet's, she's very tall and gorgeous. She would make the hottest super model look like the ugliest person. She was looking at her self in a pocket mirror even though she didn't have to, she had flawless skin. The other girl must be Alice; she has deep black hair which was cut short and sticking out in every direction. She's very small, pixie-like you could say, she probably was just under 5 feet. She was also gorgeous, I could practically see her bouncing out of her seat just like violet said she always does, I mentally chuckled to myself at noticing this. The biggest guy there had to be Emmett, now this guy has some serious muscle not like some of the guys on the football team who think their so buff. Emmett had dark curly hair and was smiling every 5 seconds to his family. The other guy was tall, lean and also muscular but not like Emmett's muscle. He has honey blonde hair like Violet and Roaslie so I assume this is Jasper. The last guy at the table had to be Adam. This guy was also muscular but just like Jasper's muscle but this guy had un-tidy chocolate brown hair which was falling occasionally into his eyes. He seemed quite upset and confused from the looks on his face at least that's what I think. I then just realized that Bella wasn't with her family yet, I wonder why? Anyways mike started talking about how he sits beside Bella in English and how he also asked her out but she said no because she has a boyfriend. He then continued onto how hot Bella was.

"I'm not joking Ed, wait till she comes in and then you will see just how fine this girl really is."

"Okay, okay, wait till she comes in for me to see her." As soon as I finished saying that she walked in the cafeteria with Angela at her side. They got their food and went their separate ways. As she walked away I finally gained my mind back and actually looked at her features. Her skin is the same pale tone as her family's skin, why is everyone in that family so pale? Anyways she had long plain brown hair with pink streaks running through it. She's pretty tall and very slim just like her sisters. Her body is just amazing, W-O-W amazing. I've never seen anything or anybody like her before, no one came even close to how hot she is, except maybe her sisters but they don't really count. The thin that caught my eye the most about her was not really her body but her eyes, they held my eyes to hers even though she wasn't even looking at me I felt like I couldn't turn my gaze away from them. They were big round and also topaz. But it wasn't the shape or the colour of her eyes; it was the look in them. The look was a sadness of some kind but I couldn't quite comprehend what type of sadness it was, it was like nothing could take away the sadness. Even though she was around her family smiling again and again, it never reached it was like something was holding the happiness from her eyes and wouldn't let anything change that. I was suddenly cut off from my train of thought by Mike laughing at me and I didn't understand why he was laughing at me.

"Dude, you've been staring at Isabella for like hours now. I told you she was hot didn't I?"

"Yah, your right she is really hot, her boyfriend is one lucky guy to have her."

"I know that sun of a gun." We continued talking on about the Cullen's and what we thought about them so far. We now only had about 10 minutes left in lunch and that's when Bella got up, whispered something in the guy Adam's ear and walked out. A few minutes later the guy finally rose and walked out after Bella. Whatever they went to do outside, they only have 5 minutes left now. I decided I was going to leave now because I was tired of hearing about how the guys want to get something good from these girls. I slowly rose and everyone looked up at me with questions in their eyes.

"See ya later guys, I'm going to start heading off to class now."

"Okay see ya, Ed don't forget to meet me at my car after school."

"Yah okay bye. Angela you wanna walk with me to biology or no?"

"Uh sure Edward, let's go now." Angela and I walked to class very slowly and as we walked we were talking about the Cullen's. She seemed to get along great with Bella since the ways he talked about her it seemed like they were old friends. As we were passing the parking lot I looked out to see what type of car they had and when I did I regretted it the second I saw what was happening in the front seat. There Bella was having a full make out session with that guys Adam. I suddenly had felt jealousy towards Adam because he got to sit there while Bella kissed down his neck and back up to his lips. Angela finally realized what I was looking at and started laughing at me because I stopped walking and was just staring at the hummer.

"They should seriously get tinted windows in the front to if their going to make out; you don't want someone to see Bella making out with Adam now do you Ed?" She said this with the biggest grin on her face; I've never seen her smile so big since her best friend Christina moved away last month.

"Of coarse I don't want to seem someone make out with some girl right in front of me. Unless if it was me in there instead of Adam then ya I wouldn't mind seeing that but it isn't so why would I want to see that?"

"Awwwwwww! Ed has a crush on someone already and is feeling really jealous towards Adam right now. How cute, maybe you can hook up with her behind his back." She started laughing at her own little joke "Maybe she would hook up with you what's not to like, well actually there's a lot to not like but she could probably get over it. Right?" now she was laughing so hard she was holding her sides for support to stay standing. I suddenly started to grin mischievously, while I planned my plan all in my mind. As soon as Angela saw the grin she stopped laughing right away, she had a look of fear in her eyes.

"You better run Angela; I'm so going to get you for that." And with that said she ran from me, I quickly chased her and caught right up to her, as soon as I was behind her I grabbed her from behind and held her like that until she finally turned around and stared at me. Before I even knew what happened next, I was kissing Angela and not a normal small kiss but a deep passionate kiss. I suddenly pushed her against the wall and we started making out like crazy. I slowly moved my lips from her's and started kissing down and up her neck and as I came back to her lips I heard a soft moan escape her lips. After that the next thing I knew I was against the wall and Angela was the one kissing down my neck slowly and so gentle it felt amazing, at this I had to moan but mine was much louder than hers. Once the bell rang a few minutes later, we finally just realized what happened between us. We both started to blush like crazy for doing that out of no where and we slowly started straightening our clothes out. As we walked to Biology, I broke the ice with Angela because I knew she was still too embarrassed to do that.

"Ang, I'm so sorry I did that to you. I should have never kissed you, I'm really sorry. I am going to admit though that I really liked what happened back there, I wish I knew sooner." At this she started blushing again "I am really sorry, please can we still be friends?"

"Of coarse we can still be friends Ed but I have to admit something to you first. I also enjoyed what just happened, it felt right."

"I know it did feel right but no offense Ang I don't like you that way, I like you as a friend."

"Don't worry Ed I like you too only as a friend but maybe we can be friends with benefits since we both enjoyed it so much. How does that sound?"

"That's sounds great, I would love that to happen with us, it would be great incase one of us ever get lonely. But we have to make some rules to this benefits thing or else it will ruin our friendship and I don't want that to happen between us because I really like you as a friend."

"Of coarse Ed, I wouldn't want anything ruining our friendship either. So the rules can be short and simple. There could be if were with someone we don't do the friends with benefits because we don't want them to think were cheating. Another one could be no one knows about us at all no matter what and the last rule could be we can't fall for each other no matter what."

"Ang, you're a genius, those rules are perfect for us. How about we meet tonight for our first time?"

"Yah but where, my parents are home tonight so we can't there. How about your place?"

"Can't my dad will be home so that won't work. I know how about we go to first beach tonight and other nights we could rent hotel rooms or something like that."

"That's a great idea, so pick me up at about 6? It gets dark around that time so it would be perfect."

"Okay Ang, I'll see you tonight at 6 and thanks Ang for not getting mad at me for what I did and to let you know I'm pretty excited."

"Same can't wait to see you tonight and don't tell anyone or we can't do this anymore" By this time we just reached class and entered it together.

"Got it Ang don't worry no one will know. Ill see you later then bye." As soon as I said bye I slapped her ass before walking off to my desk. Ang was slowly blushing as she walked quickly to her seat beside Ben. As I sat down I turned to see Bella sitting beside me and I quickly gave her my gorgeous crooked smile. As I smiled at her I suddenly thought _WOW! She's even prettier up close. Can anyone be this pretty? What am I saying she has a boyfriend. Even if she didn't, I would never have a chance with a girl like her. _She finally smiled back but it didn't reach her eyes, the sadness was still in them even though a gorgeous smile was on her luscious full lips. I decided to break the ice because it seems like she won't.

"Hey I'm Edward Mason. Your names Bella Cullen right?" She didn't answer; she just stared at me while different emotions played across her face.

**A.N. Hope you all liked this chapter, it took me like 4 hours to write because I had to eat dinner then my dog wanted to play then my friend called and she just had to give me some news about something that happened and all. So long story short I really really hope you people like this chapter. I know you're probably thinking "Angela? Edward? Friends with benefits?" I know it's different and all but it was actually quite fun to write but also hard at some parts. Anyways hope you all like the story so far.**

**Please review and contribute your ideas that you would like to see happen later in the story. Thanks to whoever actually is reading my story and i'll try to write my next chapter as soon as I can. Please review!**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	5. Chapter 4

**Mistaken Love **

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters except Adam and Violet. I own Adam and Violet.**

**A.N. I know everyone who reads this story got probably really confused by the whole thing with Edward and Angela but don't worry nothing good will come out of it. It was kind of just a filler for this chapter because I couldn't think of how to get Edward to ask Violet but I found as I wrote this chapter it just came out. It's probably the most random chapter ever so please don't mind it. I have pictures of Bella's outfit in my profile just to let you know. ****Anyway back to the story, hope you like this chapter.**

**ENJOY!!!**

BPOV:

"H-How do y-y-you know my name? Or better how do you know I prefer Bella?" The last part came out way harsher than I was hoping it would. I noticed it because of the look on Edward's face; he looked taken back by my sudden mood swings and the tone of voice towards him.

"Sorry, your sister Violet told me about you, and how you prefer Bella over Isabella. I'm sorry about that; I was just trying to be nice."

"No, I'm sorry I freaked out on you Edward, I always just get defensive around new people I don't know. Sorry again, I didn't mean to."

"May I call you Bella if that's alright with you."

"Yes of coarse since you have been talking to Violet why not."

"Okay Bella it's actually nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you from Violet I feel like I know you personally." At this I had to smile because Violet was always known to be the one to tell a certain person so much about us.

"So Edward, what can I know about you?"

"You can know anything you want to know."

"Okay how about we play 20 questions about anything and we have to perfectly honest."

"Sure, who starts asking first?" Class actually started now even though the bell rang like 10 minutes ago. Even though class started I wanted to know more about this Edward Mason, Violet seem to find so intriguing.

"I'll ask first then you. Okay, first question what did you first think of me when you first saw me?"

EPOV:

Oh gosh why did she have to ask that? What am I going to say to her, I have to answer soon and be honest, what do I do?

"Ummmm, well don't get mad at me but my first thought was 'wow she's hot'. Don't get mad please."

"Don't worry I kind of expected you to say something like that, all the guys thin... I mean say that."

"Okay, Bella thanks for not getting mad at me. First question for you is … what did you first think of me?"

"Well I thought you were cute and all but I have a boyfriend and I'm happy with him, so yah." We continued on till the end of class, just asking about each other, why she's with Adam, or she would ask who I'm with. It just went on like that until my last question came up.

"Why did you slap Angela's ass before you walked over here?" What am I suppose to say 'oh yah were doing the friend with benefits thing, so yah.' I can't say anything like that Angela will surly kill me.

"It was just a joke kind a thing, that's all."

"Oh okay just asking because Angela seemed quite embarrassed."

"That's Angela for yah." With that said we both started laughing. The bell just rang, it turns out Bella has art with me too. As we walked together we just talked about random thing that just came up.

_After School_

I said bye to Bella and made my way over to Mike's car. The drive home was pretty boring, Mike just talked on and on about what he knew of the Cullen's. I didn't pay much attention because I already knew practically everything he knew probably even more. I finally got home and headed inside after saying bye to Mike.

BPOV:

As I waited in the hummer for my family, I thought about biology and how Edward slapped Angela. I couldn't believe those two are having a friend with benefits thing, that's wrong on so many levels. How will they stay friends after it all? How can… I was cut short by Adam giving me a kiss on the cheek, I'm thankful he got me out of those thoughts they were killing me to even think of them but I couldn't stop thinking of them.

"Bella are you coming inside or no?" I heard Adam question me with fake concern in his voice.

"Oh yah sorry, I was just thinking of my day so far that's all." I walked into the house with Adam at my side and we went to our room and just laid there on the bed watching movie after movie. I thought he forgot about tonight but of coarse I was wrong. _I hope Bella didn't forget about tonight she promised me, she better not try or even back out of her promise._

"Adam do we have to keep that promise I made to you?"

"Of coarse you do Bella you promised me."

"Fine Adam later then" Sometimes I wonder if he actually loves me or if I'm just some girl for pleasure. I wouldn't consider Adam my mate even though everyone else does; its just he doesn't feel like the right one anymore to me. I think he feels the same way but is keeping me around for the fun of it and other stuff.

EPOV:

I was on my way to first beach with Angela. After anther 10 minutes we finally got there.

"Let's go and sit down and relax."

"Sure, ill race you there." She ran, while laughing as usual again. I caught up to her and got her from behind but this time we both fell over onto the sand. I landed on top of her and after that we started making out. I finally pulled away after along time and got up from the sand and went to stand a few feet away from Angela.

"Sorry Angela, but I can't do this, it doesn't feel right anymore, were just fooling ourselves by doing this. I'm sorry Ang, I just can't."

"Its okay Ed I was starting to think the same thing. Today I was getting worried we wouldn't be able to be friends after all this."

"That's good Ang, I'm glad you feel the same way as me."

"Another reason, I don't want to do this is" she out her head down so she was looking at the sand "Because… I like Ben." A blush slowly pinked her cheeks after admitting who she likes. A smile played across my lips and when she saw it she couldn't help but smile too.

"Ang, since your admitting that, I'll also admit something to you. I also like someone too."

"Let me guess Bella Cullen? I'm right aren't I."

"Actually no I like Violet Cullen; I don't really know Bella enough to like her. I've been talking to her sister a lot today so yah."

"Bu…But today yo-you looked angry or jealous when we saw Bella and Adam in the car. It seemed like you liked her."

"No at least I don't think I do. But I do know I like Violet for sure."

"Well good Ed are you going to tell her soon?"

"I'm not sure if I have the guts if she rejects me that will kill me."

"Okay Ed just make sure you do it soon and don't hurt anyone in the long run."

"Your right Ang, you wanna head home now?"

"Sure I would like to go home soon; I'm kind of getting cold." I took my jacket off and placed it on Angela's shoulders for her to use. She smiled in response to this small gesture. We headed to Angela's house but the whole car ride was silent except for the music from the radio. After a bit we finally we reached her house.

"Thanks again Ed for everything and don't forget to tell Violet soon, if you do then I'll tell Ben."

"Fine I'll tell her next week, I promise now or sooner."

"Okay good see ya soon, bye." With a kiss on the cheek she left without another word. As I drove home I actually found myself thinking of Bella instead of Violet. Is Angela right do I like Bella instead? No I can't she has a boyfriend, I like Violet not Bella. Now how am I going to tell Violet I like her or even ask her out? I think I'll just let things play out. Before I even realized where I was, I was already home and dressed for bed. Where did the time go? I slowly crawled in my bed and as I laid there I waited for the next day to come by quickly.

BPOV:

It's already 4 in the morning; I better start getting ready for school before Alice gets to me. I left Adam's arms and headed straight to the bathroom to take my hot relaxing bath. I took a bath everyday with rose pedals floating in the tub. I've always loved the smell of roses they may not be my favorite flower but I still love the look and smell of them. I put the pedals in and turned the water on full blast on the highest temperature. As I waited for the tub to fill I did my usual "routine" of looking in the mirror before I knew it I was having my whole flashback again.

_Flashback_

I was walking home from school when I saw my stalker ahead. I decided to take the alley way home to avoid him. I knew I shouldn't but I don't want to deal with my stalker right now. As I was walking I heard different sounds behind me so I picked my pace up. A voice in my head was telling me to run something bad is going to happen. Instead I shrugged the feeling off and kept walking. After two minutes I turned around and saw nothing. I must be losing it nothings even there. I turned back around to start walking again but when I turned I only saw him. The only clear think I remember about this guy was his eyes. They were like nothing I have ever seen before, they were pitch black. Before I could run or even scream, he pounced on me. As he pounced he aimed for my neck. He began draining my body as I slowly became numb and drifted to a dark sleep.

Carlisle told me that he was in the same alley when he saw me. He said before the guy finished me off, he took me and ran. After we were far enough from the city, he changed me. I don't remember any of the pain because I was out cold for all 3 days. After the change Carlisle explained everything I was and what happened. He then finished explaining everything he needed to, we went to my house and got everything I needed. Before we left, I wrote a last note to my parents saying,

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I'm so sorry but I must leave and never come back. I can't tell you why but just remember I will always love you. I'm so very sorry, I would have never wanted this to happen but it must. I love you more than ever and always will. Thank you for everything, you were the best parents I could ask for. I'm truly sorry but please live your life and be happy. That's my wish for you guys. Don't regret anything in life. Love you no mater what. Goodbye,_

_Love your daughter Isabella Swan._

_P.S. Be happy, live like you never had. I'm truly sorry._

I left the note on the kitchen table, with a picture of all of us. I gave my parent a last kiss goodbye and softly whispered "Be Happy" in their ears. I grabbed my bags and walked out the front door for the last time. I looked back one more time to say goodbye to my life. I still have many pictures from my human life; I took them when I left my life behind. In the pictures, my skin was pale and my soft brown hair went to my waist like now. The thing I loved most about me in the pictures was my eyes. My eyes were big round and brown. They were a plain brown colour but they were just so intriguing. They were full of true happiness and now my eyes might still be big and round but their no longer brown. My eyes are a soft topaz that changes to pitch black slowly everyday. They no longer are filled with true happiness, their filled with hatred and sadness. I use to love my eyes but now I just hate them. My beautiful brown hair now has some pink streaks, my body is much slimmer and my curves are more noticeable.

_End of Flashback_

Once the flashback was over, I as back to reality shaking uncontrollably from the most depressing memory ever. I quickly ran back to the tub and hoped in with such grace, it would look unbelievable amazing to a human. As soon as I was finally settled in the tub, I let my mind wander to the thoughts of my family's. _I can't believe Jasper beat me; I have to win somehow… I wonder what Bella's wearing, do you think I could choose her outfit for her… Maybe Emmett and Jasper will play some games before school… My hair looks amazing today I wonder if Emmett will notice it today… Why is Violet so nervous she's worse than Bella when she's depressed… I hope Edward's at school today, what am I saying? He would never like me…_ What is Violet thinking of coarse he would like her, what's not to like. Violet's the most amazing girl, he would be so lucky to have her. I finally had enough of my bath; I quickly wrapped the towel around my body and headed into my room. I went to the speakers and out my favorite song on "Apologize by One republic" As soon the song started I sang along with every line and went through my closet looking for something good.

**Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say... **

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

Bridge (guitar/piano)

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground... 

Just as the song finished I found the most adorable out fit for today. **(A.N. I know this outfit is different but I think they would look cute together so don't mind it and I sucked at describing them so please check out the pictures in my profile. Anyways on with the story)** It was a long sweater/shirt/dress, about elbow length sleeves; it goes up to about the middle of the thigh. It's gray and has small two pockets around the hip bone area. I decided to wear my favorite boots ever with it. These boots are a bit higher than my knee but they have a really nice stiletto heal. Once the outfit was on I have to say I look really hot. It may seem a little fancy or dressy but its picture day so I should probably dress up a bit. I finished my hair by leaving it straight down but I did put on some light eye liner and mascara just to make my eyes "pop" a little more than normal. I headed downstairs to where Adam and my brothers were waiting. Right when Adam saw me his moth literally dropped. _Bella looks amazing today, I can't wait to show her off to everybody, their all going to be so jealous._

"I'm waiting in the car so hurry up and don't forget today's picture day." I said this while putting a fake smile on my face to seem more excited but really sarcastic.

"Got it Bella, we'll all come in the car too, that way the girls will hurry up." At this we all started to laugh until we heard someone cough behind us. Of coarse it was the girls who were there and they were pretending to be mad. I made a run for it as soon as I saw their faces, I knew they were faking but the guys didn't so it made the guys even more scared when I ran. I got in the hummer and settled just as they were leaving the house, I took them long enough. As everyone talked in the car, I just sat there silently just thinking about my old life as usual. Lately it's all I think about, which just makes me even more depressed than normal. We finally reached the school with 10 minutes to spare so we decided to just hang around the back of the hummer till the bell. As soon as the males saw what I was wearing their thoughts turned from bad to horrible. I couldn't even think straight with all their thoughts in my mind, it was like they were yelling their thoughts, it wasn't normal. I felt like I was going to be sick, is that even possible for a vampire?

**A.N. Hope you guys really like this chapter, I thought it was going to be bad but now that I read more and more I'm starting to actually like this chapter. I know you're probably thinking Bella's outfit is very different but it's also going along with the next chapter, I actually got a small idea for it. But if you guys have any ideas please tell me them. I already have a main whole thing planned but I need like fillers (if that's what you call them) to put in between. I'm still trying to figure out how to work everything out so if anyone has idea's please tell me. Thanks again and hope you enjoyed this chapter, review please.**

**Love, **

**Topaz**


	6. Chapter 5

**Mistaken Love**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters except Adam and Violet. I do own Adam and Violet.**

**A.N. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry if it seems rushed to you but I started writing it Thursday night and then finished it Friday but started typing today. But then I went shopping with my friend and then I went to putting edge with my friends, the funny thing is we didn't even play we just fooled around and took pictures. Anyways back to the story, Bella's outfit is in my profile so check out n the picture to see what it really looks like. Well hope you enjoy!**

BPOV:

I headed back to the front of the hummer and grabbed my Ipod from the middle seat. At least maybe this will stop the thoughts from coming in my mind. As I was about to put "Hate that I love you" by Ne-yo and Rihanna, I heard someone's thoughts that were out there more than anyone else. I wonder why? It was Edward's thoughts that got me off guard. _Violet looks amazing today, can anyone look so good. It's not normal to look that go... W-O-W Bella looks even better is that even possible? I would love to be her boyfriend. Oh my God, what am I thinking I like Violet not Bella. Violet's the one I like not Bella. Bella has Adam, he's good for her unlike me who wouldn't be. I'm not even good for Violet, What am I getting myself into. _Poor Edward he has no idea what he's saying. He's good for Violet except the human part but she would just have to be more careful with him. After his thoughts, everyone's came back in my mind. I quickly put on "Hate that I love you", said goodbye to my family and headed to class. Class started moments later but I never had to shut off my Ipod because no one noticed it but they did notice me for sure. Why did I decide to wear this, the outfit I thought wouldn't be too sexy of coarse is to the guys here. They act like they have never seen a girl before, it's disgusting. The way they think, look or even act. Class finished a bit ago and I was on my way to second period when a bunch of guys including Mike, Tyler and Conner surrounded me. Their thoughts hit me quick and hard, I felt sick to my stomach, as I did this morning. (**A.N. I know this part gets weird but I have a whole plan with it now so please don't mind.) **

"Hey Bella, your looking really good in that but I bet you would look better without it." Tyler said this in an ugly voice which I think was suppose to be sexy.

"He's right you know Bella, you would be really sexy without all that clothing on" Mike started in with Tyler, while also trying to sound sexy but failing miserably. Tyler was now handing me a dollar bill and started speaking again.

"Here's a dollar now how about we go somewhere private, you strip and give a me a nice good lap dance."

"Tyler I think we should go, this isn't very nice to say to a girl, come on." I noticed Conner saying this to try and help me. But quickly gave up when he knew they wouldn't stop before he turned around he gave me apologetic look and walked away with the rest of the guys. But of coarse Mike and Tyler stayed.

"What do you say Bella, a dollar for a good lap dance. What do you say?" Tyler started at it again because clearly he's not getting the point yet.

"I say how about no, now run along to class and then after class go to someone who works at a strip club." I said this with such anger and venom in my voice, it even surprised me. They froze up when I finished, which I took as my chance to escape. I started walking away and when at the door to my class, is when I heard them calling my name trying to find me. I entered the class which only has 10 minutes left to it now, when I got in everyone stared my way including the teacher.

"Where have you been Mrs. Cullen?"

"Sorry, I had some very important family issues to take care of, I'm sorry again for interrupting your class." He looked dazed for a second from my sincere apology to him.

"Okay, Mrs. Cullen take your seat and try to follow along." I went to my seat and quickly sat. While spacing out and replaying what just happened to me, it was very odd, most guys don't approach me but if they do it's not straight and forward like that was. Before I knew it, I was already in the cafeteria with my family as we stared off in different directions. I just noticed Edward is making his way over to our table. _How do I ask Violet out? This will be so hard to ask. I'm getting closer, what do I say what do I say to her? _I mentally giggled to myself for what Edward was thinking, it was to good not to. Edward just reached our table and was looking more nervous than ever.

"Hi Violet, I was wondering if I can speak to you alone?"

"Um sure Ed, why don't we go outside?"

"Yah that would be great." Violet rose quickly and went to Edward's side and they walked silently outside with each other. Of coarse my family could hear them still, so we still decided to listen in on the whole conversation.

EPOV:

I headed outside with Violet on my right. As soon as we got out, I stopped and Violet did the same.

"Violet I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to spit it out. Violet I think you're a really sweet girl, I was wondering if you want to go out with me tonight. But if you don't that's okay with me, just do what you want to do."

"Edward of coarse I'll love to go out with you but may I ask where?"

"I was thinking maybe the new club Fire'N'Ice."

"That sounds like so much fun, I know we'll have such a good time, I'm so excited now. Oh wait shoot."

"What's wrong?"

"If I tell my family where I'm going their going to want to come to. Is it okay with you if they do? We can do a 4-date, it would be fun."

"Of coarse that's okay; it's a club we'll be dancing anyways, that would be cool."

"Thanks Ed, let's go tell them now and see what they say." I nodded with a smile and we then walked back into the cafeteria and to her family. **(A.N. forgot to say Bella has 2 powers, one is reading minds and the other is heat. It only works for vampires though. She has to touch them and concentrate heat into them and like a minute later they have the heat of a human. It will come in handy and the heat lasts 12 hours tops. I know a weird power but w.e. anyways back to the story.) **Violet went and sat down and motioned for me to do the same. As I was settled Violet started telling everyone the plan.

"Okay guys, tonight I'm going to the new club Fire'N'Ice with Edward and I knew you guys would want to come so what do you say?" They then all started to nod their heads or a quick and bored sure. By the end everyone was coming and the girls were already planning on what to wear. While us guys talked about cars and other guy things. I'm surprised it wasn't awkward between me and anyone else, I felt really comfortable there with them. The lunch bell rand while later and as we all got up Bella finally spoke to me.

"Hey Edward, you want to walk with me to biology?"

"Um, okay sure. Violet I'll talk to you after school, okay?"

"Okay sounds good, bye." I quickly left because Bella already started walking away and I had to run to catch up to her.

"So Bella are you excited for tonight?"

"I guess I get to dance with Adam. You must be excited you're going with Violet." When she said Adam's name I felt a pang of jealousy but I don't understand why, I like Violet not Bella.

"Yah of coarse it's our first date, I want it to be good at least."

"Of coarse it will be good, don't doubt you. It will be good trust me and also just to let you know Violet likes red roses."

"How did you know I was going to get her flowers?" We were not at our seats barely listening to what the teacher was even saying at all.

"I don't know you just seem like that type of guy to get flowers for his date."

"Oh well I always like to make a good first impression." When I finished saying that Bella just smiled and started to listen to her Ipod, which left me alone to my thoughts of tonight.

** After School**

I went over to Violet and gave her a quick hug and then we started talking about tonight.

"How about you come to my house and then we'll all ride to the club together, is that okay?"

"Of coarse Violet, I'll come around by at 7:00? Ya or no?"

"That's perfect, enough time for me to get ready. I'll see you later then, bye."

"Bye Violet, see ya." And with that I left to my car and headed home.

BPOV:

On the way home we talked about tonight, while Violet talked about how excited she was for her date with Edward tonight. As soon as we got home, the guys raced for the TV, while the girls raced to their closets in search for an outfit. Of coarse it will take a long time, each closet is like the size of a house. Adam has his own separate closet but it's a normal walk-in, not anything even close to mine. I could have a party with like 100 people in there and there would still be room. It's so big I love it. Now what to wear, so many clothes, so little time. Everyone headed to the mall except me and Adam. I should probably take a bath first before I pick out my outfit. When I finished with my bath with the lovely fresh rose pedals I headed to my closet in just my towel. Halfway to the closet I was picked up and brought to the bed. The next thing I knew Adam was on top of me and is kissing me. I quickly blinked but it was too late, Adam already threw my towel across the room so now I was under him naked. I started pushing him off but he was to strong and he also took it as encouragement to continue so he did. He then started taking off his clothes and I took this as my time to stop him.

"Adam, stop I don't want to do this now, I have to get ready for tonight."

"Bella come on, it's 3 Edward's coming at 7, we have so much time, don't be like that." I was trying to push him off of me but he had my hands above my head pinned and he is to strong. He won't let me move even an inch from him.

"Adam I said no, so stop it right now." The venom leaked into my voice and sounded so deadly, I didn't even know I could sound like that.

"No Bella, were going to do this and the family's out till 5 the latest." He started kissing me again but this time with so much force and aggression it actually hurt. He knew I wasn't responding to him, so he did the things I hated most. He kept doing them until I responded back to him and to what he wanted. And of course it worked.

EPOV:

What do I wear I'm going with the hottest girl; I can't make a fool out of myself. It would ruin my life completely, if I did. Oh no I'm running out of time, what do I wear? Shit it's already 5, I better hurry up.

BPOV:

Adam finally stopped because we heard our family pulling up to the house. Once Adam got off of me I ran right to the closet shut the door and locked it. That's when I heard Adam's thoughts. _That was good; we should do it more often. I hope she wears something sexy tonight; I'll love to grind with her then._ I can't believe him I just want to get a fricken match and set him on fire. **Ding light bulb above head **I just got the best idea ever. I quickly put on my sexiest underwear and then headed over to the dress area. It was hanging just what I knew it would be. It's a black mini dress that's a nice tight fitting dress. It's a halter but it also haves another small tie on the lower back but besides that it's bare back. In the front it's a very low V/U neck. I knew I couldn't wear a bra with this so it's even better for the plan. The bottom of the dress has some pattern on it but the middle does go up a little more. It's perfect for the plan and it would totally get Adam back for what he did. I quickly changed and put my make-up on. I did mascara eyeliner and a Smokey grey eye shadow. I put it on my eyelid and some under my eye, by my eyelashes but I did it very thin so it's not too much. I left my lips bare because they are already a luscious red colour that no lipstick could compare to. I quickly slid on my boots that I wore to school, took a look in the mirror and left my closet. It's already 6:45 anyways; Adam was waiting for me in the room. When he saw me he went into such a daze he didn't even realize I left the room and was already downstairs. The plan is already in action and starting to work out perfectly.

**A.N. Hope you liked this chapter and who ever can guess what Bella's "plan" is, ill give you a sneak preview into the next chapter. Hoped you guys enjoyed reading this and to let you know Bella's dress she wears, I have a pic in my profile for it. Well please Review.**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	7. im so sorry this isnt an update but read

**Sorry guys, I can't update this week, because I've been so busy this week. Ill try my best to update but if I can't ill try during the week. And I can't update next week either because I'm gone for the weekend but ill try my best to write one chapter this week. I'm so sorry. I was going to start last night but I met Stephenie Meyer!! YAYAYAYAYAYY!!! Sorry it was really funny cause me and my friends were all squeezed with all these other people in a tiny little isle. It was really funny though but anyways and then I was going to do it today but then I had to go to my friends to do a project, but anyways I really am sorry ill try to update as soon as I can. Sorry**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	8. im so sorry! please read, its important!

Hey everybody! I'm really really really sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I'm so sorry but ill try my best to update sometime this week. Again sorry for not updating in a long time but I want to try something new if I shall continue this story. I'm going to start do the thing where I get a certain amount of reviews and then I'll update. I know it's cruel but I get all these alerts and favs but I barely get reviews. So for me to update my next chapter I would 7 reviews. I know 7 seems a lot but really its not, so if you guys want me to update this week I will need 7 reviews. Thanks and sorry again for not updating for so long. I'm going to make a poll on my home page and its about if you want Bella and Edward to "accidently" kiss or just let them dance at the club without any kiss. Vote and it will be part of my next chapter. Opps I just gave you guys a hint in the poll to what I want to happen. Lol anyways please vote on my poll. Thanks

Love

Topaz


	9. Chapter 6

**Mistaken Love**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters except Adam and Violet.**

**A.N. I didnt get my 7 reviews but i decided i will give you a post but if i dont get the 7 for these i wont post till i do. Lately I've had a lot of homework and just been too lazy or tired to write a new chapter. I'm staying home today from school because it's a SNOW DAY!!!! I'm so happy I didn't have to go to school; it would have been so boring so instead I'm glad to stay home. Well actually by the time I post this ill be back at school because I know I wont get my 7 reviews before today so ya. Anyways I'm going to stop blabbing on and on and let you read this story. I have pictures in my profile again so if you want check them out please. Well hope you like this chapter and ENJOY!!!**

Bpov:

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard the doorbell ring, and before I knew it Violet flew past me right to the front door. She was going so fast she nearly slammed into the door because she couldn't stop fast enough. I started to giggle but I was cut short by Violet glaring at me before she opened the door. I could see Edward from hear and let me just say, he looks stunning tonight. He was about to hug Violet when suddenly I remembered I didn't change the temperatures of my family yet. Oh no he's going to find out what we are. He hugged her and then I listened closely into his thoughts to see what he thinks. _Wow Violet must be really cold her skin's freezing; I wonder how someone can be so cold._ Thanks goodness he didn't make anything out of it. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch and called Violet in.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Edward."

"Um Violet come and sit down I need to ask you something."

"Uh what's it… oh ya sure." Violet caught on quickly and came and sat beside me while Edward sat on the other side of her. I made up some random thing to tell Violet while I held her hand but I had to make it look like nothing was happening but that was pretty hard since I had to concentrate. I did within a minute, and then told Violet and Edward I will go and get everyone. As I reached the top of the stairs I quickly called everyone to the hallway. One by one I did everyone in my family but it did take a longer time than normal because I was already tired from doing Violet. Heating everyone's temp up always tires me out but somehow I managed to save enough energy to last me for the night. Hopefully.

We all headed downstairs and headed to our cars as everyone chatted to each other. We all piled up in the hummer with Rosalie and Emmett in the front seats, Adam, Edward, and Violet in the middle row. I, Alice, and Jasper were sitting in the back but for some reason I got this weird vibe off of Jasper and Alice and somehow I knew they knew I'm starting to dislike Adam more and more everyday. I don't know how they would know but I guess with Alice seeing the future and Jasper feeling my feelings, they were able to put two and two together and figure it out. Everyone quietly chatted to each other while I just looked out the window at all my surroundings and thought about my human life. I remember from my human life that I had a boyfriend named Zane; he had blonde hair just like Jasper's and was taller than me but not much. I remember Zane was the sweetest guy around and he would always be sweet no matter what. I remember one day when I was with Zane, he blindfolded me with one of his ties and took me away to the beach where he set up a blanket with a little picnic basket on it. Scattered on and around the blanket were rose pedals of every colour possible. We spent that night just with each other and relaxing in each others arms. It was my best night ever in my human life and still is the best night in my new life. That's when everything came crashing down on me, I remembered the one that's been bugging at my inside's to try and remember. I never knew why I had this feeling but now I know, that night was the best night ever because one special amazing thing happened.

_Flashback_

We were lying down on the beach with me on top of Zane. He was playing with me hair as I just relaxed there with my eyes closed with contentment. Zane rolled over so I was now under him instead; he gave me a quick peck then stood up and brought me with him. When we were balanced, Zane slowly slid onto one knee and took my hand in his.

"Bella, I know were still young, but I love you so much its hard not to be with you. I promise to care for you when ever you need me or even if you don't need me. I promise ill be there for you no matter what, I love you so much Bella, I hope you feel the same way." He pulled out a small black velvet box, and inside of it was a gorgeous engagement ring. As he pulled the ring out I saw every diamond embedded into it. The middle diamond was surrounded by 2 other diamonds and along the sides of the ring little diamonds were embedded to it. (**Description sucks so look in profile please) **My eyes starred to brim with tears as they threatened to spill over.

"Bella will you please be my wife?" I couldn't even get any words out of my mouth so I nodded like an idiot towards him. I couldn't keep my tears anymore so I just let them fall freely. Zane slipped the ring on my finger and quickly stood up and gave me the biggest hug. We both were grinning like we were crazy but how could we not; we were in love and knew it was meant to be. The rest of the night we just spent talking about how were now engaged and we just enjoyed each others company. Zane drove me home and I arrived back around midnight. My parents were asleep already so I snuck into my room with no problem. I wasn't able to fall asleep till 3 in the morning because I was too excited that I was engaged to Zane.

The next morning I woke up and realized it was a Friday, I get to see Zane again so soon. My parents were already gone to work so knew I wouldn't have to hide my hand from them. I got ready with such happiness I would have never thought of it as me. I got dressed in my favourite outfit ever. After I was dressed I raced downstairs grabbed my bad and keys and headed outside. I arrived at school and Zane quickly greeted me with a loving kiss. We headed to class and the rest of the day is a blur.

When school finished I headed outside with Zane at my side. We walked to the area we were to split to get home. Before we spilt, Zane gave me the most passionate kiss I couldn't believe it. It felt so right and so good I didn't want to break it but of coarse we both had to break away to breath. We said bye to each other and then I headed towards home.

_End of flashback_

I didn't want to finish the rest of that day because I knew what was coming up next, I knew what was going to happen to me in those next few minutes and I didn't want to relive it again. But of coarse I knew I would relive it everyday and now it was going to get even worse because since I just got back the memory of me and Zane back, it's going to be even more heartbreaking. I had to leave Zane and I didn't even see him one last time before I left my human life behind me. Zane was my soul mate, I know I was young and crazy but he really was and I knew it because every time I saw him, I felt like I was the only person on the plant, I was the only who could see him, and that was the best feeling ever. But since that awful day I never felt like that again, I never felt whole again. Now I always only feel empty and I don't think anything will ever change that, nothing ever will be able to. I loved Zane with every thing I had and I lost that along with everything else in my life in one day. I was only engaged to Zane for one day. When everything in my life was finally making sense that day it had to end too quickly. Even more than 100 years later, I know I still love Zane even though he passed away and ill never be able to see him again, I still know I love him still. I remember I went to go see Zane 7 years after my disappearance, and when I saw him he was a mess. He might have had a family, wife and everything but I knew deep down he was a mess. I listened to his thoughts and all the told were he still loves me and can't live without me. He might have a wife but he knew he couldn't love her like he loved me; he still loved me after 7 whole years. Through those years he never heard from me again but he still loved me and for me to find that out was amazingly good. I stayed and watched him for about a week before I left, I had to leave because I wanted to tell him I'm fine and that I'm okay and that I still love him. I had to run from the one thing I didn't want to run from, I had to run away from my last shred of my human life just because I had a want to go back to it. That week I spent watching him was the last time I felt complete, I never felt complete since that day. Before I could help it my body took over and started shaking as I dry sobbed. Everyone in the car then turned to me and was staring at me with caring and curious eyes. Alice was the first one to speak out of everyone.

"Bella are you okay, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine I guess; don't worry its nothing to worry about. I'm okay." I said this quickly, maybe a little too quickly for Edward but right now I really don't care. Jasper sent me a wave of calm so I could try to calm down at least a bit. My body stopped shaking but I didn't stop dry sobbing. Everyone turned away but Alice and Jasper kept an eye on me the rest of the ride to the club, they told me they wanted to talk to me before we went into the club. By the time we reached the club I was able to stop crying. Emmett dropped Adam, Violet, and Edward off to go stand in the line while the rest of us went to find parking. When we were far enough from them Jasper started up.

"Bella, what's wrong with you, your always empty like you don't have a life. Your dead, you start crying randomly now, you never pay attention anymore. And I thought you loved Adam, what's happening with you?"

"Jasper, I do love Adam, what are you talking about?" This time instead of Jasper, Rosalie started in

"Bella you don't have to hide it anymore we all know you're drifting away from Adam, even Emmett's noticing and he has a thick head." We all started laughing even with the tension in the car.

"Okay fine, I don't love Adam like that anymore it just doesn't feel right. I've already met my soul mate but that was all taken away the day I was changed."

"What do you mean Bella, I'm not following" Of coarse Emmett wouldn't be able to follow but also Alice wasn't able to either.

"What I'm saying is my soul mate was Zane, he was my boyfriend or I should say fiancée when I was human. He proposed to me the night before I was changed, of course I said yes because I knew it was meant to be it always felt so right and so good, I felt complete. But then the next day after I said bye to him after school, my life changed. I thought I would see him the next day but then it was all taken away from me, everything." Everyone was so shocked no one could even speak.

"Remember a long time ago, I was gone for a week. Well that week I went over to see him but I didn't let him see me. Zane might have had a wife and kids but he was truly a mess, all he thought about was me and how much he still loved and missed me. It was 7 years later and he still misses me. I still love Zane to this day. I had to run from him because I had the want and need to tell him I'm fine and I still love him and I'm okay. But I knew I couldn't because it wouldn't help anything or anyone, it would make everything worse. But that week I was there I felt whole one again but when I had to run from my last shred of my human life that killed me. I spent the time crying as I ran; sometimes I couldn't even run because I was crying so hard. Since that week I've never felt complete again. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about any of this but it just never came up and I wanted to try and forget about everything about my human life." My family's eyes were wide open with shock and they had so many questions going through their minds it was unbelievable. But the one the caught me the most and it went through everyone's mind was the one thing I didn't want anyone to ever know.

"Bella you can read minds? Since when? Can you read mine right now?" that was of coarse Emmett trying to find out for fun. I let out a long sigh before I answered.

"Okay yes I can read minds. I can hear what you guys are even thinking right this moment. Emmett's thinking about cars, Jasper's trying to figure out everyone's emotions, Alice is thinking of how much I found out about my birthday gift, and Rosalie is wondering how to block her mind from me. So there you know I can read minds now but you guys have to promise me 2 things. One don't tell Adam or anyone about Zane. And two don't tell anyone about how I can read minds. I don't need anyone getting mad at me or buggin me about stuff so don't tell anyone about those things and ill be happy." I finished with a loud sigh and my family looked like idiots with their wide eyes, big grins while they nodded their heads up and down quickly. At this site we all started laughing our heads off, we kept laughing until we got to where Adam, Violet and Edward were. The three of them looked at us like we were crazy because we were all laughing like crazy. We were in the line for only another 5 minutes because they were picking certain people from the line to let get in quicker and of coarse 7 inhumanly beautiful people stood out like a soar thumb.** (I know Edward if gorgeous and all but he's not in-humanly because of coarse he's human so ya, anyways) **The bouncers were checking out me and my sisters and of course they guys noticed so they started to softly growl under their breath. Of coarse Edward didn't growl because he is human after all but he did glare at the bouncers. As we got in the club, Adam grabbed my hand and tried pulling me towards the dance floor but I had to stick to the plan so I stood my ground. Since I stood my ground Adam got mad and just glared. Alice and Jasper came with me to the bar with Adam trailing behind. We got our drinks and found a booth to sit at. Emmett and Rosalie were already dancing with each other while everyone gawked at them and us. Edward and Violet came and joined us at our booth a few moments later. A lot of guys were staring at the table watching mine and my sisters every move. The same happened with the guys but instead girls were watching them even worse than those guys were watching. Maybe some of those guys can help me complete my plan.

Moments later a guy was finally brave enough to come over to our booth. I peeked into his mind and luckily he was interested in me. He reached the table and stared directly at me.

"Hi, I'm Chad. I was wondering if you would like to dance." This guy was actually pretty cute; I think I'll dance with him. As I was about to answer Adam cut in.

"Sorry Chad, but she's kind of busy already." I can't believe him, how dare he answer for me.

"Actually Chad, I love to dance. And by the way my name is Bella." As I said this I was getting up someone grabbed my hand. Of coarse it was Adam.

"Bella what do you think your doing, don't you dare dance with him."

"You know what Adam, I have some news for you and you might not like it. Want to know what it is? Well it's called payback, you know like that saying payback's a bitch. Glad you understand, well I'm going to go dance now." Adam didn't quite comprehend what just happened so it at least gave me enough time to get away. I started walking with Chad to the dance floor while we talked about what just happened. I didn't tell him anything I just said he's my boyfriend and I told Chad all about my plan. Chad was laughing by the time I finished my plan, he said he'll get his friends to help me with my plan also. We danced for a while and let me tell you we were so close to each other. All of a sudden Jasper's thoughts told me everything. _Bella, what you're doing is good. Adam is so jealous he's seems like he's going to explode any minute. Oh yah Alice wants you to listen to her now…… WOW, Bella I saw what's going to happen soon and let me tell you, Adam is going to go nuts when this happens. Oh and I'm not going to say what's going to happen so you just have to wait and see. Well have fun dancing with Chad._ She then started giggling in her thoughts and I knew I could stop listening. As the song ended, Chad told me to go sit back down and he'll send one of his friends over. I quickly agreed and headed back to the booth which only had Adam, Alice, and Jasper left now. As soon as I sat down Adam was glaring at me and then he started his rant.

"Bella what do you think your doing, embarrassing me like that in front of everyone. You're my girlfriend not that guy Chad's."

"You know what Adam, read my lips I don't care if I embarrass you or make a fool out of you. I don't care anymore if you're going to treat me like your property I'm going to fight back. So don't even try blaming me for your mistakes. Got it?" Alice and Jasper were trying to hold back their laughter and I could tell because they would cough or sneeze but everyone knew Vampires don't sneeze or cough. _Nice job Bella just be a little more careful he's getting really angry and he might do something bad in public. Careful you know he has a bad temper, I know he's not abusive but I've never seen him this angry so just walk away now and watch what you say. _

"Hey Bella, my friend Chad said you were looking for someone to dance with. I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me." This guy was even cuter than Chad; I'm going to have such a good night. Before I went off I smiled towards Alice and Jasper to let them know I understand and heard what they said. I walked off with… wait what's his name?

"So you know my name, can I know yours?"

"Ya, my name is Jake. So how come your mad at your boyfriend?"

"Oh it's nothing you need to know about, sorry."

"Oh okay, so you want to dance?"

"Of course in didn't just walk with you here for no reason." I said this with a smile on my face and as soon as he heard this he smiled too. We started dancing and since more people were on the floor now we were even closer. While we danced we got even closer till we were grinding against each other. I wasn't even this close to Chad. When the song finished we decided to go and sit with my family for a while.

EPOV:

I was dancing with Violet, and let me tell you it felt good to be so close to her. While we were dancing I saw Bella dancing with some random guy, she wasn't even dancing with Adam. Is she mad at him or something? Anyways when she danced with the first guy it was better than when she danced with the second guy. When she danced with him they were so close, it was hard to imagine how they could be that close. I was getting jealous again because some guy was with Bella. I really have to stop getting jealous, it's not like I like her, or do I?

Violet and I danced for a while longer until we both decided to go sit with her family. When we got there, everyone was there including that guy Bella was dancing with. Everyone smiled at us when we sat down at the table.

"Hey Violet, Edward. This is Jake; he's a friend of mine." I looked more closely and no other was it Jake, the friend I had to leave back in Arizona. What is he doing here?

"No way, it can't be Jake, Jake from Arizona. I haven't seen you in so long, why you here?"

"Edward, so it is you, I know it's been really long since I've seen you. I moved her with my mom, we live here now instead. I'm actually going to your school starting Monday."

"Seriously? Man, that's going to be so much fun now." I then looked at everyone else and saw the confusion in their faces except for Bella, like she already knew what's happening.

"Oh sorry, I know Jake back from when I was little. We haven't seen each other in at least 5 years"

"Ya I cant believe it's been that long, it's good to see you again."

"Same to you." Everyone then started in on the conversation and were curious about everything. We were talking for along time until something different happened.

"Violet you want to dance with me?" It was Adam asking Violet. Apparently I wasn't the only surprised one.

"Only if it's okay with Edward."

"Umm yah sure Violet go ahead and dance with Adam." They then left to go onto the dance floor. That's when Jake started in about it.

"What was that about and why are you guys all so shocked?" Bella was the first to answer.

"Oh it's just a surprise Adam would ask such a thing."

"I'm just going to head to the bathroom quick, so excuse me." I left quickly from the table and I knew Jake was following me. But what surprised me when I looked back was his friends were following me also. When I got to the bathroom I turned and faced them.

"Man Edward I cant believe you're dating one of those fine girls. That girl Rosalie is pretty damn fine but let me say Bella is even prettier than that blonde one. I have to say Bella's the hottest girl out of the 4 of them."

"Yah and then that blonde chick would be next but who cares who's hotter. Those girls are the best I have ever laid eyes on. Including that little pixie looking one."

"Ya that one is also really hot, I would love to dance with her and just grind with her." Jake and his friends were arguing back and forth who was hotter and what they would do with them. I felt anger towards them when they said this but when they brought Bella into, that just made me angrier.

"I wouldn't just grind with her I would have my hands all over her." They then all started laughing but the one who said the last thing was cut short of his laugh. I didn't understand till I looked over and saw Jasper holding him up against the wall. Where the hell did he come from? Before I knew it Emmett was in the bathroom with the girls on his heels. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Jasper pinning some guy to the wall.

"Jasper don't do anything." Bella warned him in a strict tone. But right after Bella said it Jasper punched the guy in the face. I saw Jasper stiffen and didn't understand why, the guy's nose might be broken and it's just bleeding what's so bad about the blood.

That's when I saw Jasper's eyes, they were pitch black and they looked hungry for something. Why would his eyes be suddenly black and why does he look hungry. Alice started to cry, I have no idea why it's not like Jasper got hurt.

"Emmett grab Jasper and get him the hell out of here now." Bella sounded very dark as she said this; you could tell she was really pissed off right now. Next thing I knew Emmett had grabbed Jasper and was dragging him out of the bathroom but Jasper sure as hell put up a fight. When everyone was gone except Bella, she looked at me with sad eyes and pulled me outside the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that. You probably know what we are now, oh god how is Violet going to take this. I'm so sorry about all of this."

"Bella what's wrong, why are you so sorry? What do you probably know what you are now?"

"Edward come with me, I'm going to take you back to my house I need to explain some stuff to you but the rest of my family must be there." She then started walking towards the dance floor, I caught up with her. She told me she was going to go find Adam and Violet but before she went I asked her to dance with me before we left. She said yes, so when the song started and we danced, it felt so good and right. It felt better than dancing with Violet. As the song was about to end when I suddenly had the urge to kiss her and before I could stop that urge, it happened. Her lips were so soft and luscious, she was stiff at first but then she started kissing me back. I put my hands around her waist and pulled her closer; she then reached her arms up and put them around my neck. Before the kiss deepened she abruptly pulled away with a sad look in her eyes.

"Edward I'm going to go find Adam and Violet right now so stay right here." With that she left into the crowd.

Why did u have to kiss her, she probably hates me now, why did I do that to her. Bella came back and told me Adam and Violet are going to take a cab back to the house. We walked out of the club and got into the car. It was an uncomfortable silence as she drove to her house.

"Edward is it okay if you stay the night at our house?" Her question caught me off guard; it took me awhile to answer.

"Ummm… I guess it would be okay…it should…why?" She looked like this question she didn't want to answer, she started to bite on her lower lip nervously.

"It's just what I have to tell you will take along time and you might not want to go home tonight after what I tell you."

"Oh okay" The rest of the car ride went back into that uncomfortable silence. When we reached her house, I noticed that everyone was already back to the house and waiting in the living room. We entered the house and it went dead silent. I sat down on one of the chairs, it was still silent and everyone was staring at me. Until Bella cleared her throat.

"Okay Edward are family has been hiding a big secret from you and everyone else we know. I get the feeling you know were not human, well that part is true. Edward me and my family actually are……

**A.N. I know this chapter is way longer than any of my others. I thought it wasn't too bad but I did leave it sort of on a cliffy. Not really because you know what she's going to say but you don't know Edward's reaction now do you. So if you want me to update I'm going to ask for 7 reviews again. Hopefully ill get those reviews soon enough because it isn't really fair to the ones who actually review and are waiting for the update but anyways so I want 7 reviews before I update next. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review. The button isn't far, please review I'd really appreciate if you guys did. Thanks**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	10. California Sunshine no update but info

Hey everybody!! This isn't an update because I do still need 5 reviews on my last chapter.

But I do have some good news, Im starting a new story called California Sunshine. It might not be up for a little longer because I want to finish at least 5 chapters before I post the 1st one. The reason for this is because for this story I rarely update and sorry about this but ill try to update soon after I get my reviews. Anyways the chapters in this story will be shorter and probably be able to update every 2 or 3 days.

Here's California's summary:

It's not Forks anymore, it's California. Bella, Alice and Rosalie are all sisters who rule the school, the guys want them, and the girls are jealous what's better than that. But it all ends one day, when they must change schools. At the new school there are the 3 biggest heartbreakers ever but can the girls change their ways. All human. R&R

That's the full summary to the story so please look at for this story because I probably most likely be putting it up by this weekend. Tell me what you guys think and watch for it:D

Love,

Topaz


End file.
